Break
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Meet Carly, she's fourteen and dangerous when her Father Bruce gets her out of Arkham she lives in a old treehouse of his. She causes trouble all over Gotham with her friends Cat daughter of Joker and Harley and Nate son of Poison Ivy Bruce is forced to put her in Arkham again. Where her Mother comes and takes her to train as a assassin. Bruce goes after her to save her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_  
**_This story I just came up with and I think I did an all right job with. So please Review and Favourite! Please let me know if you want it to continue and check out my other stories please!_**

* * *

You can't change what people believe. What I believe, no one cares about. For one I'm homeless, two I have no one who even likes me and three no one wants me here. Mainly because I live in Arkham but hey, don't judge! I only live here because my parents didn't want me and I nearly killed a man and his wife at the age of six. Oh! I didn't say who my parents are, haha! Silly me! My Father is Bruce Wayne and my Mother is Talia al Ghul and I have a brother called Damian. It's funny when my Father and brother visit me, I always play up and they get angry at me but they forgive me because they always come back. Arkham has its kicks, I can get some the inmates to get angry and try to attack but I put them flat on their ass. I have my legs against the wall and my back on my bed watching a funny movie while eating my popcorn.

"Oi prisoner! You've got visitors." My guard tells me.

"Well what you waiting for? A hand? Open the damn gate!" I say. He opens the gate and I run to the visitor room and I wait for my Father and brother to come. They walk in and I'm already hugging them.

"How have you been?" My Father asks me.

"I've been great. The guards are on about letting me have more free time out on the fields and their on about letting me on community watch." I reply.

"That's great. But are you sure your fine in here? You know that you can leave any time you want and live with me." My Father goes on.

"Father, I love it here. Everyone is here is awesome, apart from Riddler. He did my headin' so I knocked him out and now he doesn't like me." I laugh.

"Could you cut the brave act!" Damian snaps.

"Party pooper. No stories for you." I sigh.

"Damian, that's not the way to talk to your sister." Father tells him.

"No let him. I like it when I get under his skin. It makes me happy." I say as I glare at Damian with a grin on my face. Damian gets up and leaves the room.

"Now you've done it." My Father sighs as he follows after him. I leave the room and run back to my cell.

"That was a quick visit." My guard says as he locks my cell gate.

"Yeah. I pissed my brother off again." I laugh.

"You might want to be nice to your family." He tells me.

"Hey! You don't know who my family really are." I snap. The guard walks back to his position on the floor of cells.  
I lie on my bed thinking what it would be like outside this dump. Maybe Father's right. Maybe I should leave here and go live with him and Damian. But would I be able to live like a normal person or will I fail? Who cares! I mean as well give it a try.

The next day.

I walk out the front gate to be greeted by my Father.

"Hey little girl." He says as he squeezes me.

"Father, I'm fourteen! I'm not a little girl." I complain.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Did your Mother ever give you a name?" Father asks me.

"No. But my old friend in there used to call me Carly." I reply.

"Who was your friend?" Father asks me.

"He was interviewer that tried to help me, but one night Joker got to him and now his probably at the bottom of a lake." I reply and I look at the ground.

"Anyway, let's get you to your new home." Father tells me. I get in the car and Damian was in it and he was on a computer.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a 3DS. I like to play Mario on it." He replies. I give him a confused look.

"You've heard of TV but not this?" Damian asks. I nod my head in response. Damian sighs and continues with his tiny computer. Father sits in the car next to me and I have to sit on the roof.

"Carly, wouldn't you prefer sitting in the car?" Father asks.

"Nope." I reply. Alfred, our butler, drives to my new home. I don't like it. Too posh and fancy.

"I've got to live here?" I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Father asks as he gets out the car.

"This is the house I have to live in. It's way to posh. I don't like it." I reply.

"That's fine." My Father sighs. I hug him.

"I didn't mean to upset you Father." I tell him. Hang on! Why am I being all lovey dovey?!

"Why don't you look inside first." My Father finally says. We walk up the steps and through the front door. We walk down a hall way and I see a treehouse out the window.

"Wow! I want to live in that!" I say excitedly.

"Are you sure? That thing is the near enough the same age as me." Father asks.

"I'm positive." I reply. I run outside to the treehouse and I climb it and I find some old toys. One of the teddies had Fathers name on.

"Father, what happened to your parents? I've heard many stories." I ask.

"They were... murdered." My Father finally replies. I see the pain and fear of the memory in his eyes and well he whole face.

"Anyway, yeah, I'd like to stay in here. Don't worry about the floor boards I can have them fixed in no time." I say trying to change the subject. "Okay. I'll bring you some things to help build your new home." Father smiles. Father then leaves the tree house and I pick up all the old toys and put them in a box that has the name Bruce on.  
After a hour Father comes back with a tool box and some wood. With the help of my brother Damian of course. (I still hate him.) I get the hammer and I remove some floor boards and replace them with new ones.

"It's stable, you can bring the stuff up now!" I call down to Father. Father then brings up some of my things from Arkham and puts them on the mini bed I made.

"Your sure you want to sleep in here? I have loads of spare bedrooms you could sleep in." Father asks.

"Father I'm fine. I've learnt to live the rough life. I've been in Arkham all of my childhood! I think I can stand a small place like this." I reply. Father sighs then hugs me and leaves.

"Dinner will be in the dining room in half hour, come down to join if you want!" My Father calls up to me.

"Okay!" I call back. I flop onto the bed I made and I look up at the ceiling. I go in my back pack and I pull out my popcorn. I throw a few pieces in my mouth when I remember something. I was meant to meet Cat in three hours! -Be the way Cat is Joker's and Harley's daughter!- I'll have to sneak out the front gates to get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the floor in the dining room with my plate on my lap.

"Oh my god! This food is way better than the food at Arkham." I say as I put pork chop after chop in my mouth.

"Carly why don't you sit on a chair and join me and Damian. You are part of the family." Father offers.

"No thanks. I prefer its better down here to eat." I reply. I hear Damian mutter under his breath and I glare at him. I finish my dinner and I notice the time.

"Sorry Father but I need to sleep." I say as I dash out the room. I run to my treehouse and I go in my back pack. My jacket and my mask was in there. I put my jacket on and I put my mask on. I dash to the front gates and I jump the gates and I dash to the upper part of Gotham. I meet Cat and Nate on top of a old apartment house.

"You took your time." Nate says as he gives me a dark look. "Excuse me if I've got a family who are too pushy." I reply.

"You pair pack it in. We've got to get the money off the Russian's before they can change they mind. Because if they do I may have to put a smile on their faces." Cat chuckles.

"Your both mad. I'm a daughter of a assassin and I'm not that crazy." I say as I turn to look at the cars pulling up to the side of the building. "Their here." I say. We go through the open window on the third floor to get in the building.  
We get to the first floor and the Russian's were waiting for us.

"Who are you? We want the Joker." One of the main men say.

"Well tough luck. You got the money?" Cat asks.

"Its in the suit case. All fifty thousand as we agreed Where's the guns?" The Russian asks.

"There out back. Now if you leave now and get your guns we can do this the easy way." Nate replies. The Russian's leave the building and we get the suit case and check it.

"The money's real. Now can I go and have my fun." Nate chuckles darkly. Cat nods and Nate disappears out back. I hear the cries of the Russian's and it makes me smile. We walk out back to see Nate standing over a load of dead bodies.

"Good job." I tell him. Nate walks over to us and he puts his arms around me and Cat.

"Now, lets go get us some more fun." He chuckles.

"The only place your going is jail." I hear a young boy say. I look up to see two dark figures stood on a building.

"Shit." I curse. Nate jumps at Batman and shoots vines around him but Batman cuts them off. Nate screams in pain.

"Seems like we got a Bat out of his cage." Cat laughs as she throws a laughing gas bomb at them. The bomb goes off and the smoke clears to have Robin come up to me and Cat and he kicks us onto our backs.  
I feel dizzy and I pass out. The last sound I hear is Nate calling me. I wake up in a old looking building.

"Carly wake up!" Cat says as she shakes my shoulders.

"Wha...What." I choke out.

"Oh thank god. Now get off your lazy ass and help me and Nate get Bat-rat and Bird-boy." She tells me. I get up and we walk outside to see Nate trying to take on Batman.

"Leave him alone!" I yell. Robin then comes at me but I jump in the air and I come crashing down on him. He lies on the floor in pain and rubbing his head. I notice Nate and Cat run away leaving me with the Bat.

"Oh shit." I curse.

"Who are you?" He asks me as Robin holds my arms behind me. He takes my mask off and I glare at him.

"Carly?" He asks. The way he says it makes me remember someone.

"Father? What are you doing here? You made a mess of things!" I snap.  
I sit in the treehouse with my Father on the floor yelling at me.

"You just got out of Arkham and you've already killed six people!" He yells.

"I didn't kill them my friend did." I chuckle.

"I'm sorry Carly but you leave me no option Your going back to Arkham." My Father tells me.

"What?! But I just got out!" I snap.

"Well you should've thought about that before you helped murder people!" Father yells. I get my back pack and I get in the police car that was outside the front gates to go back to Arkham. I get back to my old cell and it seems smaller than I remember. The guard pushes me into my cell and I take that as a welcome home thing. I sit on my bed and I turn my TV on.

"Batman and Robin were sighted last night fighting three children. One being the daughter of the Joker, the second the son of Poison Ivy and the third was unidentified at this time. But it was said that she was put in the Batmobile and driven away." Vicki says.

"Has Batman got himself a new sidekick? Is he taking in children for help? This is Vicki Vale giving Gotham the information it needs." She continues.

"This is what my daughter has to live with?" I hear a woman say.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I ask as I walk to the cell bars.

"I've come to get my baby out of this stupid prison." She replies.

"But you didn't want me." I say as I walk back.

"Yes I know but would you like to stay here where you have to live by rules or would you like to come with me and be rule free?" She asks. I nod. My gate slams open and I step out and I follow my Mother out of Arkham and into a car.

"Where are we going Mother?" I ask.

"Shh, rest child. I'll wake you when we get there." Mother replies. I cuddle up to her and I fall asleep. I see a person that I've never seen in my life... I think? Oh, now I know who it is! Its Nate! But why am I dreaming of him? I've only ever classed him as a big brother. He was kneeling before me, not asking for my hand in marriage but it looked like he was scared of me. But why? Have I done some thing to him?

"Nate, why are you kneeling?" I ask.

"Your an assassin going to kill me ain't you? Just get it over with." He replies.

"No, I won't." I say as I drop down to my knees. I bury my face in his chest and I sob. I get woken up by my Mother.

"We're here, now your going to meet a family member so be on your best behaviour and no answering back." My Mother warns me. I nod my head and walk into a large room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey! So I got thinking what if I put a little romance into Carly's life, you know to spice it up in the end chapter. So here's the next chapter, please review, follow and favourite!;)**_

* * *

"Who is this you've brought here Talia?" A man asks my Mother.

"This my daughter Father. I want her to join the league of assassins." Mother replies.

"She can only join if she proves her loyalty for the league. If she does not, I'll will not grant her the right to be in this league and she will no longer be your daughter." The man says.

"Yes Father." Mother replies. That's my granddad?! Holy s**t!

"What must she do Father?" Mother asks him.

"She must kill one of the mad-men out in Gotham." He replies. My Mother nods her head and drags me out of the large chamber.

"That's my granddad?! What a dick!" I snap as she closes the door.

"Watch your mouth child. Now you must go above ground and kill a mad-man. Here's a blade, come back with the blood of a mad-man on it and I'll take you to my Father." Mother tells me as she hands me a blade. I nod my head and two young female assassins join me at my sides and take me to the surface. I'm still in Gotham? But didn't I get in a car to get to where I was? Or was that why my Mother told me to go to sleep? I run to the upper town of Gotham and wait for something to take place. What timing. A bank robbery is in place. I go through the back door and see Joker and some thugs. I take the thugs out one by one as the Joker doesn't know what is happening.

"Lads? Where you all gone now?" He mutters as I hide above him in the shadows. My blade has enough blood on but his will make it better. I drop down and he turns to face me.

"Arww, is the little girl lost." He chuckles. I dash at him before he can react and drive my blade into his knee cap. He falls to the ground in pain. I stand above him and I kneel next to him. I can't kill him Cat would come after me and she's like my only best friend.

"Sorry for the killings sir, but its all worth the time. I will not kill you but do anything that gets my attention, expect me to come running to you to finish what I started." I tell him. I tap him on the head and I run back to Mother. I give her my blade and she is happy with my progress

"You killed many mad-men but you saved one, but placed a threat on him. Clever but will my Father accept it." She mutters. We walk back into the chamber to see my granddad waiting for us.

"No need to tell me about her kills, she's showed me her loyalty She has but one more test. She must befriend her Father and bring him back to me so I can finally finish him once and for all." He says.

"I will not let you touch a single hair on my Father." I say as I step towards him and give him my death glare.

"Your weakness for him is your down fall." He chuckles. I tighten my hand around my blade and he notices my tense around it.

"But I guess having you here is enough." He continues.

"I won't do anything against my Father." I growl. I death glare him even more him even more and he just looks back at me. I felt a full on fire shoot up my spine and I grinned as I kind of liked the feeling. What the f**k?! I was dragged out the chamber by my Mother.

"You don't talk to him like that, you show respect!" She snaps at me.

"I don't show anyone respect unless they earn it!" I snap back. I leave the underground place the way I was shown by the assassins and I sit on a old bridge and I throw some little rocks into the river below me. I get joined by someone I've known for a while.

"There you are beautiful " Nate grins.

"Where's Cat?" I ask.

"With her parents. Some assassin attacked Joker and his men. Joker was the only one left alive." Nate replies with a shrug. I knew that assassin was me but Nate didn't need to know that.

"So, where you been? I mean you left me to fight Batman and Robin on my own." I ask.

"Cat told me to run so I did. I'm sorry that I left you but I was being dragged away before I could tell you to hurry. And I've been with my Mom. She's a pain in the ass now, all I get to do is sit there and she puts little things in me and tells me to try out the new power she gives me. I feel like a clone most of the time." He replies.

"Well clone or not your still perfect." I say. Wait! Did I seriously just say that?! He smiles at me and then looks at the water.

"You know if I fell now you would have to save me." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask as I look at him.

"Can't swim. I've never learnt too, Mom said I would never need it." He replies.  
I'm trying not laugh. Nate helps me stand but I trip and land on his chest. For a plant he was pretty hot, in a temperature way.

"Watch your step." Nate tells me and I feel his breath against my skin. My little flame up my spine came back but this was a wanting flame. I hate to admit it but I wanted Nate. He leans down to my face and I tip-toe up to his face. Our lips connect and I actually love it. He was passionate kissing and he didn't to try force anything on me. But wait isn't his lips full of venom I push him away and wipe my lips as fast as I could.

"What?" He asks.

"The venom." I reply.

"Don't worry I don't have that in me. I made sure I don't. I find it creepy " He tells me. I stop wiping my lips.

"Sorry." I say as I clear my throat. Nate shrugs and laughs.

"Anyway, I better get back to my Mom. She wants to go rob a diamond from the museum tonight." Nate says breaking our awkward silence.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you some other time." I say as I hug him. He runs away and I just watch as his shadow fades. Whoa! I love Nate! Okay, okay, just got to keep it cool and fresh. If he wants me he can come find me. I nod my head to myself and go back to my Mother.


End file.
